Wastelands
by beloved-raven
Summary: this is a kigo story! Kim is trapped in a frozen wasteland, why? find out! has nudity and kissing, may not be appropriate for younger readers. rated M to be safe.


My muse has spoken to me and she said "Write you lazy bum!" and so i have! This is a KIGO story! If you don't like this type of story then be smart and don't read it, if you do however, welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any affiliated characters.

Wastelands

by B-R

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dearest Shego,

I am writing to tell you I love you. I have written this letter a thousand times and a thousand ways. None of it matters. The only one who will ever see this letter is me and the wastelands I live in. Never again shall I see your smirking face or your martial artist body. Never again will we be locked in the passionate embrace of battle…

Kimberly Anne Possible shivers as another gust shakes the building that surrounds her. She looks around the room at the windows, making sure none of the accursed snow is worming its way in through any cracks. Not seeing any of the offensive white fluff she turns back to her latest letter. Her shoulder hunches with a sigh as she rips the page from the notebook in which it was written, crumbling the defenseless paper. 'Not like it matters,' Kim thinks sadly. 'She was never going to see it anyway…'

Wrapping her blanket closer Kim scoots her chair out so she can throw away the note and so she can return to her bed, where there were more blankets that would insulate her small frame from the harsh elements. Crawling into the nest of cloth Kim thinks back on how she came to be in her current position, stuck in the frozen wastelands of another planet…

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"All systems are go Commander Possible," said the man in the control center. "The WARLORD II is ready for lift off."

Kim looked to her left and right to give the rest of the pilots the thumbs-up sign. They were ready to go out into the Universe and explore unknown worlds. With the leftover Lorwardian tech from their invasion so many years ago, space exploration and technology had exploded from its former holds.

The crew of the WARLORD II was going on a 5-year trip into areas previously unknown to the human planet but marked on Lorwardia maps. Among the crew was Commander Kimberly Anne Possible, Lieutenant William Du and 6 other brave men and women willing to give 5-years of their lives to exploration.

Upon receiving the returning thumbs-up Kim spoke to the control center, "we're all ready here Houston. Start the countdown for launch."

As the second counter started, a commotion broke out in the control center. An unidentified woman was trying to get in. As the countdown hit the 15-second mark, she broke into the main room where the cameras to the shuttle were still on. She appeared on the screen for the crew revealing her to be as one Michele "Shelly" Goshen, or as Kimberly had known her by first, Shego.

Tears ran down her pale green face. She reached the transmitting microphone for the shuttle and yelled, "Why are you doing this Possible! Why didn't you tell me! DAMN YOU and damn me for loving you!" was all the pale woman was able to get out before the rockets shot WARLORD II into the sky.

Kim blinked back her own tears. She had meant to save Shego, her beloved Mika, the pain of good-bye. Kim had been planning this long before they fell in love, the whole mission rested on her shoulders, without her there would have been no mission. As a team of guards surrounded Mika in the command center Kim said only one thing, "I am so sorry my love…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

However, none of that mattered now. The mission had failed. All that was left was Kim and the corpses of her crew. Kim often wished she had died in the crash as well, for all she had to look forward to, was a cold and lonely death. That's the only thing the frozen lands could or would offer or allow her.

The only things that had been salvaged from the wreckage were the Cap Corp ™ habitation unit and the food stores. No communications devices could be used or fixed. The only thing that had been done as the shuttle fell from the distant world's sky was a brief S.O.S. right before impact, but no help had come for the stranded ex-heroine.

"Drip…"

Kim's body shook for the thousandth time in the year she had been stranded. 'If only I had dropped the mission, then I would be in her arms and my comrades would still be alive…' ran Kim's thoughts, always the same beginning. 'If only…' like a broken record forever looping the same phrase. As the sobs stopped Kim's consciousness passed into slumber, never noticing the tracking beacon light up.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Warmth… Kind, gentle, healing warmth… 'I must be dead,' Kim thought. 'I don't remember the last time I was warm like this. I must be in Heaven.' As the redhead stirred from her slumber, she was astounded. Sitting up she looked around the unfamiliar room. Hospital beds and medical equipment stated that she was in some sort of medical bay or infirmary. The question she was left with was "what kind of med-bay, where am I?"

*WHOOSH*

Kim looked over to see a nurse walk into She was short with golden-yellow hair that hung in tight curls around her face. "Good day Commander Possible, it's good to finally see you awake."

"What happened," asked Kim, bewildered.

"Well our Commander was able to locate your crashed ship and rescue you. We've been looking for you for quite a while nom. Months!"

Kim nodded her head, as realization that she was going home and could see Shego again, a broad smile broke out on her face.

Before anything else could be said, the nurse's communicator crackled into life, "How is she Kiki? Is she awake yet?" asked a familiar voice.

The nurse grabbed the devices on her hip and answered. "Yes Commander, she is awake and she is doing just fine," looking at her charts and the machines she also said, "All her stats are normal and stable. She will probably make a full recovery."

"Thank you, I will be down shortly to see her."

The nurse, Kiki, knew no reply was needed so she put her communicator away. She walked to a cabinet and pulled out some proper clothing, pants and shirt as opposed to Kim's current dressings, a plain old hospital gown. She handed the garments to Kim and unattached the woman from the medical machines. "The Commander is coming down from the bridge so you have a few minutes to change into proper clothing if you wish," said Kiki, smiling before she left.

Kim sat there for a minute taking life in. When she finally got up, she took off her paper-thin gown and started dressing. Being focused on her task of putting on her shirt, she didn't hear the door open and close. She did however feel two arms wrap around her exposed middle as she was raising her shirt over her head to pull it down. She froze with her hands over her head holding the neck of the shirt just over its target.

"There's no need to finish your task Kimmie. I have seen your body many times prior," whispered a warm and seductive voice in Kim's ear.

Her body was pulled back against a taller, more voluptuous form, a form Kim knew well. This was the body she craved to feel for six long years, the body she used to fight, the body she had loved passionately… the body of Michele Goshen, Mika, Shego…

Dropping the garment Kim turns around, throws her arms around a pale neck, and attaches her pink lips to glossy black ones.

Both women moan into the passionate and needy kiss, putting all the love and tension of the past 6 years of separation into it.

Pulling away for oxygen, emerald green meets wet leafy eyes. "I was a fool Shego… Mika. I should have told you, I should have stayed with you, I should…"

Shego stopped her beloveds rambling with her own mouth. Speaking with her lips still on Kim's she said, "What's done is done. I forgive you my love. Now is the only thing that matters… and our future together. I love you Kimberly Anne Possible."

All Kim was able to do was hold the taller woman closer, bury her face in her glossy black hair, and weep.

Shego held the sobbing half-naked woman in her arms and swayed to some unknown and unheard music. She ran her black nailed fingers through the red locks she had so missed and began to sing brokenly, for she too was crying now.

"And I will always love you…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Sometime later, both women could be found fully clothed, sitting in the ship's cafeteria; holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

"When we get back to Earth what are you plans Mika," asked Kim.

"I plan on telling the military that my duties and mission is over and stealing you away so I can worship your body properly," she replied with a smirk.

Blushing, Kim says, "Sounds good to me."

"Then marry me Kimmie. Marry me and be with me for the rest of our live."

Kim stands up, not letting go of Shego's hand, and walks over to the woman she loves. Going behind her chair and wrapping her arms around the still seated Shego, Kim says to her, "I will marry you and I will happily spend the rest of my life with you if, and only if you will love me until eternity ends."

"I think, Princess, that I can do that," and with those final words both women engage in another searing kiss.

The End

AN: if you find any typos or problems please tell me so i can fix them! thanks!


End file.
